Yesterday's Feelings
by IfThisAintLove
Summary: After moving on Faye finds herself being thrown back into the life she thought she left behind. After a ghost saves her ass once again she is left questioning whether she really did leave it behind or was she just waiting to be found. Spike x Faye
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: In The Beginning**

 ** _But I know..._**

 ** _So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong._**

 ** _There's a point we pass from which we can't return._**

 ** _I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._**

 ** _All because of you,_**

 ** _I haven't slept in so long._**

 _"Where are you going? Why, are you going? You told me once, to forget the past, cause it doesn't matter, but you're the one still tied to the past, Spike!" She cried out causing him to stalk towards her._

 _" Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake cause I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other, so I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture." She looked away not wanting to hear any of this._

 _"Don't tell me things like that; you've never told me anything about yourself, so don't tell me now!"He continued like he never heard her._

 _"I felt like I was watching a dream I'd never wake up from… Hmp. Before I knew it, the dream was all over." She tried again this time the desperation clearly evident in her voice._

 _"My memory… finally came back…but… nothing good came of it. There was no place for me to return to; this was the only place I could go. And now, you're leaving, just like that! Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What are you going to do, just throw your life away like it was nothing?!"_

 _"I'm not going there to die; I'm going to find out if I'm really alive. I have to do it, Faye." With that he turned and walked away. Trembling she gave in firing shot after shot into the air, until there were none left. He just kept going. She collapsed to the cold ground, head sinking, her body racked with unshed tears._

She awoke with a start, gasping and clutching at her chest. Sighing she pushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Glancing at the clock she saw she had been asleep for four hours. -A new record- she thought sarcastically. Throwing aside her blankets she got out of bed knowing there would be no more sleep tonight. She left her room and made her way down the hallway to her kitchen. It had been months since she had left the bebop, and almost a year since he ran head on into his death, and yet he still haunts her almost every night. She made a mental note to call Jet in the morning, she was pretty sure that she was a few weeks late with her check in. That was the only thing he had asked of her, and she couldn't even do that right. Maybe she really was loosing it. She shook her head trying to get a grip. She had everything she wanted, she finally paid off her debt, she had a good job, she had her own house, she had her own life! She needed to stop dwelling on things she couldn't change . She made herself a cup of tea and took it out on to her balcony. Curling up in one of the chairs, she used her tea to warm herself while watching the sky over Mars slowly lighten. This was her favorite time of the day,watching the light slowly dispel the darkness making everything brand new. Once the sun was fully up, and she could see people down below starting their day, she dragged herself from the chair and made her way inside. Dropping the empty mug in the sink, she pulled open a draw digging through the junk. Pulling out her communicator,she dialed Jet.

"Faye? Everything ok? What's the matter? " he asked in his gruff voice. She sighed, he always assumed something was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Old Man. I can't just call to say hello?" she replied sarcastically.

"When it comes to you Faye there's always a problem" he says chuckling.

"Is that Faye Faye?! Tell her Ed says hello Faye Faye!" A small smile crept onto her face watching the large man trying to fight off the tiny hacker.

"She can hear you Ed you don't have to scream. Ed knock it off! Get down!" he yelled prying the small girl off his arm. He rubs his face sighing. "It's been a while Faye, she misses you. Maybe we can come for a visit? "

"Actually..." his face falls "that sounds wonderful Jet. You know I have the spare bedroom and Ed sleeps wherever she falls. You are welcome to come whenever you want. " She says with a smile watching his face light up. In the background she hears Ed screaming and telling Ein how they have to go pack to see Faye Faye.

"Well we don't want to intrude Faye, we know how busy you are. " He says smugly.

Laughing she replies, "I'm not a super star Jet, well at least not to anyone but you guys."

"You sure you're ok Faye, you look tired. You been eating?" he asks looking serious.

"Jet I'm fine stop worrying so much you're gonna have a stoke or an anurism. Anyway I gotta run, work calls. See you soon." She says trying to end the conversation that was surely going to turn ugly real quick.

"Ok Faye, we'll see you soon and this conversation isn't done." he says cutting off the com link. Faye sighed tossing the communicator onto her counter, just one more thing to look forward to.

She walked down the hall and into the bathroom, turning on the shower she realized that today was going to be a long day. She finished her shower quickly and walked to her room. Opening her closet she browsed through her clothes deciding on a grey pencil skirt and a dark purple sweater. She tossed some heels on her feet and left her apartment locking the door behind her. She briskly walked the six blocks into the heart of the city, stopping to get a cup of coffee on her way. She walked through the revolving doors of her office building and took the elevator to the eighteenth floor waving a pleasant hello to the security guard before the doors shut. She walked in the office and sat at her desk putting her purse into a desk draw. It still surprised her that she was so content to work behind a desk, but then again it was better than being shot at. She got to work and found her day flying by. At 11:30 the door opened and the usual delivery man walked into the office. "I assume those are Mr. Reed's latest motions? " she asked smiling at the man.

"Not quite, this is addressed to you Faye" he said politely. Faye looked at him confusion marring her face. "Don't ask me, I just deliver them" he says holding the form for her to sign. She signed the form and handed it back holding her hand out for the package. He handed her an envelope and left with a wave. She opened the envelope and a small flash drive fell into her hand. She looked at it curiously before looking in the envelope again. She pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled on it was one sentence, I know you'll keep it safe. She sighed utterly lost. She tossed the drive in her purse and decided it was time for her lunch break. She left the office and went to the grocery store knowing if Jet saw what she had left in her house he'd lecture her,but he'd also go out and restock her house on his dime. She smiled thinking about not having to pay for food. -Some things never change- she thought while heading up and down the isles. She paid for her groceries and took them home, putting them away and making sure the house was tidy before returning to work.

The rest of her day was rather strange. Every hour or so she would get a phone call asking if she had what they wanted. The last call came in a few minutes before she left, and finally getting fed up she lost it. "Stanley Reed criminal defense, Faye speaking, how may I direct your call? " she answered.

"Do you have what we want? "the strange voice asked.

"Listen here you fucking ass, I have told you I don't know how many times I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Call again and I'm gonna kick the shit outta you!" she yelled slamming the phone down. Taking several deep breathes to calm herself, she slowly gathered her things. Waving good night to the security guard, she made her way home. Walking into her home, she was instantly attacked as two small but unbelievably strong arms wrapped around her legs. "Faye Faye is home! Ed has been waiting for you!" the hacker yelled.

"It's good to see you too Ed. Where's Jet?" she asked looking around.

"Oh he's out talking to person. Papa Jet is angry." the young girl wiggled her fingers for emphasis. She glanced out the sliding door and saw the man in question waving his arms around while clearly yelling at a communicator. She smiled to herself and put her purse down in the kitchen. Remembering about her package, she went digging through the junk draw again and pulled out a key box. Grabbing the flash drive out of her purse and taking the key box with her,she walked back into the living room.

"Ed I need you to do me a favor. See if you can find out what's on this drive, but I need you to keep it safe. So we're gonna keep it in this box which you can put on Ein's collar. Since you're pretty much the only one who can catch that damn dog, it should be safe." she explained handing it to the hacker.

"Ohhhhhhh Ed and Ein Woof Woof have a secret mission. Ed will not let any bad persons get Faye Faye's secret drive!" the girl said enthusiastically. Just then Jet came in looking agrivated and stressed. He nodded at her and she sighed popping a hip.

"You gonna spill or am I supposed to pretend you're not angry?" she asked eyeing him.

"It's nothing Faye an old friend of mine is an idiot. You eat yet, I cooked?" he asked changing the subject. She shook her head no and followed him to the kitchen. He made her a plate and watched as she hopped on the counter to eat it. "You ok Faye? You look tired?" he asked.

She nodded while eating. "Just a really weird day. Someone sent me a flash drive, telling me to keep it safe. Then I get kids making prank calls all afternoon." she explained.

"Any good ones?" he asked cracking a smile.

"Ha ha Jet, real funny. No they just kept asking if I had what they wanted. Finally I got so damn tired of it, I told them I would kick the shit outta them if they called again." she sighed recounting her day. Jet had a strange look on his face, one she knew was going to spell trouble for her.

"Faye I hate to do this but my friend is an idiot and needs my help with a job. Can I leave Ed here, it only be for a couple days?" he asked.

"That's fine Jet, I'm off on the weekend so as long as she doesn't burn my house down while I'm at work tomorrow we will be fine." she replied. He nodded and went out to the living room to talk to Ed. She watched as the young girl nodded her head enthusiastically. She joined him out on her balcony both looking over the night life of Mars.

"I never understood why you liked it here." he said shaking his head. She shrugged taking one of his cigarettes and lighting it.

"Felt like home." she answered simply. He eyed her as she sat back smoking his cigarette.

"I thought you quit smoking?" he asked.

"I did. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself every now and then." she smirked not looking at him.

He sighed rubbing his balding head, "I worry about you Faye." She looked at him shocked that he was being so direct instead of just nagging.

"Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much? I'm fine Jet, really. I got over it and now I'm just living life." He shook his head not believing her for a second.

"I'll only be gone a couple of days. You call me if anything happens. I don't care if it's something small like you stubbed your toe, you call me."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Is there something going on Jet?"

He shook his head again. "Just the worries of an old man." She laughed aloud at that and he growled.

"We'll be fine Jet, go take care of your business so I can take you out for a proper night on the town." He smiled and opened the door to go inside but not before saying, "I'm holding you to that Faye." She smiled waving him off.


	2. Update

Hey sorry I kinda just abandoned this but I have finally started working on it again. Please bear with me chapter two should be up in the next day or two and I will continue updating till I finish this. Thanks so much for the patience and I'm finally getting my butt in gear!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It's All Downhill From Here**

 _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

 _Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

 _Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

 _A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

She sat outside for a while longer enjoying the cigarette she grabbed from Jet wondering why she ever quit in the first place. Watching as the night life slowly took over the streets below her. People coming out dressed to impress. Laughing and having a good time with their friends. She never did make friends well. She contemplated her social life while watching the cars drive up and down the street. Strangely her eyes kept wandering back to a black sedan parked at the end of her block. -You're being paranoid- she silently scolded herself. Sighing she dragged herself off the balcony and back into the house. Ed was typing away on her tomato and she couldn't help but smile. That crazy little girl made her feel normal for some reason. She plopped down on her couch and looked over the hackers shoulder.

"Faye Faye has a very tricky secret disk but Ed shall be VICTORIOUS!" the little girl yelled as she furiously typed away.

"I know you will Ed that's why I let you in on my mission" She says patting the girl on the head.

Leaning back on the couch she put the tv on and stared at it not really watching it. Why did this feel so right? She had a normal life now. The life she always wanted. So why did the thought of finding out what was on this mysterious disk get her blood racing and make her long to get back on the bebop and grab her guns. Guns, bullets, people dying that's all that life had to offer, and that wasn't something she wanted to deal with. Right?

"FAYE FAYE!" Ed screamed standing two inches from her ear.

She jumped up frantically preparing herself for a fight. Realising it was just Ed she felt foolish.

"Ed you know you can't just scream at people like that right?" she says slightly ticked off.

"But Faye Faye Ed has done it! Ed is VICTORIOUS!" the young girl shouts while waving her arms around.

"Well don't just leave me hanging Ed. What the hell is it?" she asks getting excited and sitting upright.

"Lists!" Ed shouts

She moves closer to the screen and sees it's just that. Page after page of lists. Names, numbers, addresses. It goes on and on and on. Now thoroughly uninterested she sits back.

"Well that was unimpressive. I'm going to bed Ed I have work in the morning." She says standing as she stretches.

"Don't worry Faye Faye Ed will find out what the lists mean it will be EXCITING and Bebop worthy! And Ed shall be the tricky disk's secret keeper!"

The young girl was so enthusiastic that she didn't have the heart to tell her that nothing could make her go back to the bebop. So instead she just nodded and let the girl live in her dream world. She wandered down the hallway back to her room not noticing the girl staring intently at her back. Closing the door she completely missed the young girl's words as she closed herself off in her darkened room.

"Don't worry Ein we will make Faye Faye happy again!" And she set back to work on the lists now littering the screen of her tomato.

She rolled over the next morning amazed that she was actually able to sleep through the night, but then again the sleeping pills she took before she climbed into her bed ensured that the nightmares stayed at bay. Opening her door she wandered down to the kitchen figuring she should probably feed the girl. -Thats what you do with kids right? I mean I don't think she knows how to cook. Oh god she'd burn the whole building down if she tried- She was starting to pick up the pace worried that the hacker was indeed burning down her house. As she entered the living room she saw the girl and the dog were passed out in front of the computer. Clearly the girl had been at it all night. She felt bad now, she had instantly lost all interest upon seeing the contents and the girl spent all night trying to figure it out. Sighing she went into the kitchen got out a bowl and a can of dog food. Then went to work making breakfast. She set the dog food on the ground and the plate of food on the coffee table along with a note:

ED~

Eat this. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO COOK! I'll be home for lunch and I'll make more food then.

~FAYE FAYE

Going back into her room to get dressed for work she didn't even notice the tiny smile gracing her face. She knew signing the note with the nickname the girl assigned to her would make her happy. She threw on a sweater dress and pair of heels and quietly left the house careful not to wake the girl. She walked her normal route to work, stopping for her normal cup of coffee. It was just another normal day in the normal life of Faye Valentine.

Work was just as boring as it always was. She spent her morning typing up reports and following up with clients. Most of whom she was positive were guilty of the crimes they were charged with, but she wasn't the judge or jury so she did as she was told. She found it ironic no one told her what she could and couldn't do and yet here she was being the perfect little employee doing everything asked of her. The door chimed and she looked up a delivery boy was standing there waiting for her to notice him.

"Where's what's his name? The normal guy?" she asks eyeing up this new kid.

"Don't know. He never showed today and his phone is disconnected. Sign here." the kid says shrugging his shoulders and handing her the forms to sign.

She signed the forms and went about her day figuring the kid finally found a way out of his shtty dead end job and took it. She ignored the nagging feeling in her gut and concentrated on her work. When lunch finally rolled around she walked the six blocks to her apartment. The entire elevator ride up she was on edge figuring her apartment was going to be in shambles.

Unlocking the door she was instantly pounced on by the tiny girl.

"FAYE FAYE! Ed was so worried but now you are home and safe!" the girl screamed.

"What are you on about now Ed?" she asked rolling her eyes and walking into the kitchen.

She was thoroughly surprised that nothing had been touched apparently the girl spent the entire day on that damn computer of hers. -i really need to get her out of the house that can't be healthy- she thought to herself. She started pulling out bread and some lunch meats completely ignoring the ramblings of the hacker. She made them some sandwiches and brought them out to the living room.

"Here ed eat this I won't have Jet on my ass for you starving while you're here" she says tossing the sandwich on the coffee table.

"Faye Faye are you listening to Ed! Big trouble Faye Faye! OOOOOOO SAMWITCH!" the girl quickly stopped her train of thought and scarfed down the sandwich left for her.

Faye shrugged and got up gathering her things. She was on her way to the door when she couldn't move anymore. Looking down she saw the tiny hacker had latched onto her legs.

"Ed I'm gonna be late! Let go I have to go back to work!" She said sternly.

"NOOOOOOOO! FAYE FAYE STAY!" She screamed holding on tighter.

Faye sighed and slowly pried the girl off her legs explaining that she had to go back to work and she would be home in 4 hours. Then promised to take the small girl shopping tomorrow. That seemed to be the trick to get her off suddenly she was going on about all the things Faye Faye would buy her and Ein. She sighed seeing her hard earned money getting up and walking out of her bank account.

The walk back seemed to take no time at all and before she knew it she was back at her desk typing away and making the same annoying phone calls. She found herself wanting to escape suddenly wishing she had never sold the redtail to make a down payment on her appartment. -get a grip Faye! We are being a responsible adult and this is what we wanted!- she scolded herself.

"Faye can you go make me 20 copies of this deposition and then fax them out to the following clients?" her boss asked dropping a stack of papers on her desk.

She sighed and nodded wanting so badly to tell him off and just go home. Reluctantly she grabbed her purse and the papers and walked down the back hallway to the shared copy room in the building. Halfway through her faxing she was distracted by shouting. She knew her boss had some difficult clients coming in today but a shouting match rarely happened. She stuck her head out the door and peered down the hallway. She saw the muzzle flash just before the blood splatter coated the window on her boss's office door. She covered her mouth to stifle the scream she knew wanted to escape. She slid down the wall and started to panic not sure exactly what to do. Sure her boss dealt with some unsavory characters but to murder him? -GET A FUCKING GRIP FAYE!- she shouted in her head.

Nodding she slipped off her heels. Thankful she already had her purse, she quietly slipped out of the copy room and slipped into the stairwell. Just before she silently shut the door she heard someone give the order to kill anything that moves. That was all it took. She flew down the flights of stairs cursing the fact that cardio wasn't really her thing. She came out on the ground floor as she heard the door 5 flights up open. Not waiting to see who it was she took off for the front door. Taking just a moment to notice that the security guard who was always so nice and always said hi to her was laying in a pool of his own blood. -He never saw it coming- she said to herself shaking her head.

She didn't stop the entire six block run home. By the time she finally made it into the elevator her feet hurt from being shoeless and she was having troubles catching her breath. -I gotta start working out- she commented finally breathing normally. She quickly walked to her apartment door and opened it expecting more bloodshed. Ed sat there at her tomato typing away. She quickly turned around and locked every lock she had on the door and was half tempted to move something in front of the door so no one could get in.

"Faye Faye! Ed was worried I called person and told them everything they are not hap hap happy!" she sang dancing around.

"Not now ED" she said moving quickly to the kitchen. She dug through the drawers looking for that stupid communicator cursing herself for never putting it where she could find it. Finally getting her hands on it she opened it and dialed Jet.

"Come on answer!" she yelled at the screen.

"Faye you ok?" his gruff voice answered.

"No. I don't know." she answered honestly.

"Whats going on Faye? Tell me" he said looking concerned.

"I don't know Jet! I was making copies at work and the bam! Gunshots, my boss is dead, they killed everyone in the building Jet! Something is not ok!" she shouted quickly getting worked up again.

"Faye I need you to calm down. Pack your stuff. Pack Ed's stuff. I'm on my way. Lock your doors. I'm coming to get you Faye it's going to be ok. I'll be there soon" he says taking charge just like a dad. She couldn't help but feel comforted.

"Whats going on Jet?" she asks sounding defeated.

"I'll explain when you're safe Faye. Right now I need you to do what I told you and be ready to go when I get there" he says.

She nods and hangs up ready to start on her task. She walks into the living room and snaps at Ed to pack her stuff jet is on his way. She continued to ramble on about how some person was coming but Faye ignored her heading to her room to do as Jet had said. She pulled out the familiar suitcase that had gotten no use in the past year. She opened it and was surprised to find it still had photos from her bebop days in there. Nostalgia was starting to take over but she quickly shook her head chasing away the memories. Now was not the time for this. She started pulling out jeans, leggings, sweaters, t shirts, underwear everything she thought she might need. Not knowing how long she would be gone, she pulled out a second suitcase and began filling that too.

 **CRASH!**

Jumping up she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Her first thought was kill the little hacker. Then came a second crash and shortly after that a third crash. Something was very wrong. Quietly opening her door she crept down the hallway. Stopping at the entrance to the kitchen she peered around the corner as another crash sounded. There was Ed perched on top of her fridge throwing all her plates and cups at the man who was trying to dodge them and grab her. Most of the lights were off but in the dim light she saw it the glint of a gun being pulled out. Her eyes widened and without a second thought she flew into the kitchen and managed to use her momentum to slam him into the wall sending the gun skittering across the floor. She felt no pain but knew the glass shards were cutting into her bare feet. All it took was that one moment and the guy managed to backhand her. She stumbled backwards clutching the side of her head as another crash and shards of glass rained down on her.

"Dammit Ed stop throwing shit!" she screamed dodging another blow coming at her.

She scrambled towards the gun but the guy tackled her to the ground. More glass cut into her and her kitchen was starting to look like a horrible murder scene. She managed to get a knee in just the right spot and his grip loosened enough for her to wiggle away. But it didn't take long for him to be right back on top of her. The gun was just a few centimeters away. She reached out for it. He didn't seemed to be concerned with it anymore as he he wrapped his hands around her slender neck. She felt her air get cut off and saw the sick glint in his eyes. He was enjoying watching her squirm as the life slowly leaving her body. Black spots started to dot her vision and her hand reaching for the gun was moving less and less. -This is how I go out realy?- she sarcastically thought putting all her strength into attempting to get free one last time. The blackness was encroaching and she knew it would only take another minute and she was a gonner. The bang faintly echoed in her head and the sicko above her collapsed onto her. The pressure around her neck instantly released but it didn't help that his 250lb frame was now on top of her crushing her and making it no easier to get a breath in and bring life saving oxygen to her body. She was still fading and there was nothing she could do. The man was pulled off her and an oddly familiar face barely swam into view as her eyelids became to heavy to keep open.

"I'm dead" faintly escaped her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Real World Sucks**

 _And this life sentence that I'm serving_

 _I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

 _But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

He heard the words come out of her mouth and his chest tightened. His fingers quickly found their way to her neck finding a pulse. He smirked.

"Always so dramatic romani" he says to himself.

"Spike person came to save the day!' Ed shouted climbing down from the fridge and somehow managed to dance around every shard of glass and latch herself onto him.

"You ok?" he asked giving her a once over after peeling her off him.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. He looked around at the destruction and knew there was no way a neighbor didn't hear the noise and it was only a matter of time before the cops were crawling all over this place.

"Alright I need your help Ed we don't have much time. I need you to get all Faye's stuff together so we can go" he says looking at the hacker.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No no no Spike person. We do not touch Faye Faye's stuff she gets all scary!' she says wiggling her arms for emphasis.

Sighing he runs a hand through his hair. "Ed now is not the time to argue. Faye can be as mad as she wants once she's back on the bebop" he says sternly.

"Faye Faye is coming back to bebop? Does this mean Faye Faye will be happy?" She asks innocently.

He is stunned and glances back at the bloodied unconscious woman. What the hell has been going on? "Yea Ed Faye will be happy" he says trying to get the girl moving.

"Ed will help! Faye Faye already started packing Papa Jet said to" She says and runs down the hallway to where he assumes Faye's room is.

He bends down and picks her up frowning. She was definitely a lot heavier the last time he had to do this. He makes a mental note to ask Jet what the fuck is going on. Walking down the hall he can't help but notice how plain her apartment is. Like she made absolutely no effort to make it her own, which is nothing like her. Entering the room he sees Ed grabbing just about everything she can get her hands on and tossing it in the half empty suitcase on the floor. He smirks knowing how pissed she is going to be when she opens that suitcase. He places her on the bed and goes into the attached bathroom. Under the sink he finds a huge first aid kit and smirks. Then he opens the medicine cabinet looking for tweezers to pull the glass out of her and frowns. She has to have at least 8 different pill bottles. -what the fuck is she running a pharmacy- he angrily thinks. Shaking his head and knowing he's running out of time he heads back into the bedroom. He starts by pulling all the shards out of the bottom of her feet and cleaning out the wounds. Then he gently wraps them up knowing full well that she is going to have difficulties getting around for a little bit. He decided it will be Jet's job to baby her. He continues working on pulling out glass and bandaging her up.

"FAYE!" Jets deep voice booms through the apartment.

"Papa Jet!" Ed yells and he sighs waiting for the shit storm that's going to follow.

"Christ Spike what the hell happened?!" he yells entering the bedroom.

"Hey I saved her ass! You tell me what the fuck is going on! She weighs maybe 80 pounds soaking wet and she's running a fucking pharmacy out of her bathroom Jet!" he yells back.

Jet looks taken aback and walks into the bathroom. He can hear him picking up bottles and cursing under his breath. He walks back into the bedroom and runs a hand over his bald head looking his age for once.

"Christ Spike I don't know she don't talk to me anymore. She left the bebop and I'm lucky if she calls me once a month. I don't know how she got herself mixed up in this but I do know when she wakes up we're all in BIG trouble" he looks concerned as he looks her over.

"She's gonna need some stitches jet but that can wait till were back on Bebop. We don't have much time the cops are gonna be all over this place soon enough." He says picking her up again.

"Ed get your stuff time to go!" Jet barks picking up Faye's two suitcases.

They head up to the roof and Jet and Ed climb into the hammerhead while he climbs into his trusty swordfish and adjusts her on his lap. He nods to Jet and they take off heading towards the only home he's really ever had. He glances down at her and sees the bruises forming on her face and around her neck. His blood starts to boil. How the hell did she even get involved. He was letting her have her normal life. How the hell did she manage to screw it up. When he found out who was behind this he was going to make them pay.

She slowly started to stretch. Everything hurt. Fuck everything hurt bad. She was so confused. She opened her eyes trying to remember what the hell happened. She was in her room. No wait this was her room on Bebop not her apartment. How the hell did she get here. She looked down and she was wearing a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Both of which werent hers. But the smell of them it was so familiar. Where did she know that smell?

"Finally up sleeping beauty" he says sarcastically.

Her head snaps around and all she can do is gawk. This can't be he's dead. **DEAD!** Either she is having one fucked up dream or she's dead and the gods just want to torture her. Either was highly likely but Spike being alive that was not a possibility.

"What's a matter romani cat got your tongue" he says clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

She tries to talk but it comes out as a hoarse croak and he hand grabs her throat. Its tender to the touch and she glances at the mirror seeing deep dark purple bruises wrapping around her neck. He seems to stiffen when she saw them. She glares at him and points at the door hoping he would understand that she wants him to get the fuck out.

"What you didn't miss me?" he asks teasing.

Tears well up in the corner of her eyes and she just continues to point at the door blinking them away. Miss him. He has to be fucking delusional. She was devastated by the loss of him. Then to go a whole year without even knowing he was alive. Then it hits her. Was she the only one who didn't know. Think back Ed said she had called person. Isn't that the nickname she gave to him and if Ed knew then that meant. Jet knew too. No one told her. No one felt it was important enough to tell her. She felt so betrayed. Didn't they see her drowning in the grief. Weren't they always so worried. No one cared. Her arm dropped to her side and she just rolled over with her back to him letting the tears silently run down her cheeks.

"Faye?" He questions from where he's standing.

She doesn't move doesn't respond just lays there. She hears him shuffle in his spot clearly uncomfortable.

"Look Faye I told them not to tell you. You had a normal life. You could finally be happy" he says.

Anger coursed through her veins. No not anger, Hatred. She hated him. How dare he feel like he had any right to make any decisions about her life. Not after he took off the way he did. Running head first towards death. She was so angry she didn't notice she was shaking.

"Faye are you ok?" he asks and she completely ignored the concern in his voice. No it wasn't concern it was indifference and it just fueled her hatred.

She grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be a glass full of water and chucked it as hard as she could at his head. He just managed to dodge it not expecting that reaction from her. It hit the metal wall and shattered. He stood there looking at her seething form. She was so angry she just wanted to hit him over and over again. He wanted to die that was fine she was more than willing to help him out. Then he did the most infuriating thing possible. He smirked. **Smirked!** She was going to kill him where were her guns she was going to blow a hole through that stupid fluffy head of his.

"Good to have you back Faye. Get some rest we'll talk tomorrow" he says turning and walking out of the room.

She flopped back onto the bed and layed there looking at the ceiling. She hated him so much. She was so mad. Furious. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. She had her lunkhead back. She was still going to murder him but she couldn't help the feeling of joy that was slowly spreading through her. Life was strange and most of the time it sucked but today even though she had the crap beat out of her she was happy. Today the real world wasn't so bad.

Jet was standing in the hallway when he exited the room. He looked at the old man who was clearly stressing.

"How mad is she?" he asked.

"Well she threw a glass at my head" he says shrugging his shoulders.

Jet sighs and runs a hand over his head. "She is only going to be more pissed when we tell her what is actually going on"

He shrugs again. He doesn't know how she got messed up in this he did everything he could to make sure nothing could be traced back to her. But he did know he would get her out of this mess. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. He sighed and started walking to his favorite spot in the ship.

"We need to talk about this Spike!" Jet yells at his retreating back.

"We can talk tomorrow" he says without turning around.

He sits on the bench and stares out at the vast expanse of space in front of him. The only image that kept flashing through his head was the cuts that littered her porcelain skin and the blackish blue marks that marred her neck. It made his blood boil that someone dare lay a hand on her. If it weren't for the fact that she had next to no time left he would have beat the guy into submission. That's what he wanted to do and it angered him that he didn't get to make that guy pay for what he did to her. Without even realising it his anger has spurred him in a very intense workout. He didn't realize it until he felt the sweat run down the side of his face. He shook his head and tried to get a grip on himself. He always had a soft spot for her. He knew that but this time around he was getting enraged by the mere thought of someone harming her. This was only going to cause trouble and he finally settled on the fact that the real world sucked.


End file.
